


Under the spotlight

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu can't keep it in his pants, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Hand Jobs, Thigh-Fucked, Very public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: The Black Jackals rise in popularity, and that means a tight schedule for all of its members. There's only time for training and traveling from one volleyball game to another. Some people take it well, but Atsumu doesn't. Despite how much he likes getting attention, he hates how Hinata is too busy for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 315





	Under the spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! here's some more setter love, this time is Atsumu's turn to have fun (and suffer)!

If anyone asked Atsumu Miya his opinion about Hinata during the Tokyo Nationals previous to their game his answer would have been, "Loser, worthless, waste of space on the court, orange goblin" among a much wider range of verbal abuse. Atsumu was ruthless in his assessment of other players, his tongue was sharper than a kitchen knife and he was never one to mince words. He just wasn't born with a filter, and that granted him the dislikes of many of his former volleyball teammates. But it didn't matter, if they couldn't get to his level they weren't worth it, and from what he'd seen of Hinata he definitely wasn't worth it either.

The day Inarizaki versed Karasuno he received a shocking and pleasant surprise. Hinata's devotion to match his setter's skills, his constant efforts despite his obvious shortcomings, his endless stamina and unwavering will to win. No matter when or where, Hinata tried his best to spike the ball so long his setter put his soul into it. Atsumu's eyes sparkled.

"Seriously, he plays like he's eatin' good grub," Osamu told him at some point while they were benched, "like he's always hungry for more."

As the game progressed he couldn't help but agree with his brother, Hinata was a force to be reckoned, his hunger contagious to everyone around him. Atsumu felt it too, wanted to match his enthusiasm, wanted to give it all in this game. He wondered how Kageyama dealt with someone so greedy, so demanding, and at the same time he wanted to be in his shoes. Hinata made any setter want to toss for him, and Atsumu made that his goal.

The battle finished in a loss for Inarizaki, yet Atsumu feels like he's won something important. He calls for Hinata after the game, "One day I'll set for you."

\- - -

Reminiscing about the past Atsumu finds himself absent-mindedly changing clothes in the Black Jackals' locker rooms along the rest of the team.

"Hey hey hey Hinata, that was a super awsome spike you did in the end, good job!!" Bokuto lifts his arms for a high five and Hinata jumps and returns it energetically.

"Really?! Your line shots were much stronger Bokuto-san, I gotta train hard if I want to be as cool as you." They bump chests and go on about their plays together.

"Move away from the door," growls Sakusa, "and don't be so excited about a practice match, are you two children?" he manages to enter the room slinking in between them.

Hinata and Bokuto stare at him, opening their arms and approaching the man with sly grins, squinting their eyes, "O-mi-O-mi..."

Sakusa steps back, "No." He tries to flee around the lockers but he's cornered and squashed by both men, still sweaty and sticking to him like glue. "ARGHHH!!"

Atsumu laughs at the chaos, "Serves ya right Omi-kun, we beat the Adlers a few days ago, don't be a party-crasher."

Truth be told, Atsumu feels at home with this team. Every match is fun and exciting, and he doesn't want to admit it out loud –as obvious as it is– but the biggest reason is Hinata. His heart did backflips the moment he saw him enter the gym as an official Black Jackal member, and when Hinata waved at him with an honest-to-god smile, he'd known he was screwed. The promise to be his setter coming true after so long made him feel butterflies in the stomach, or he hoped that was the only reason. Turns out they synched well inside and outside the court, Hinata's presence even mellowed out Atsumu to behave more politely around other people, but of course noone's going to be able to change his prideful nature and occasional whiny mood.

Shortly after Hinata and Bokuto get out from the shower room wearing a towel around their waists, hair limp and wet and skin gleaming from the heat. Sakusa decides to leave early to shower at home, "Too many germs here."

Atsumu stares but he knows every nook and cranny of Hinata's body, their friendly relationship had turned sexual not long after meeting again, no strings attached of course. He can count other four setters Hinata 'dates' with, but he's fine with it. After all, he _is_ Hinata's number one setter now, and he's got him for himself most of the time...or that's what he'd like, but between practice matches, team training and Hinata's English classes with Oikawa and Akaashi –fresh hickeys suggesting they don't study much– they haven't had time for intimacy for at least two weeks. That is to say, watching Hinata half naked is already giving him a stiffy.

"Are you going to shower 'Tsumu?" Hinata asks while he finishes dressing up, slipping into his sneakers and stuffing his bag ready to leave.

"Uhh, nah, 'm fine. Gonna go home right away, feelin' kinda dead." Yeah, good excuse Atsumu. He grabs his bag and covers his crotch while he sprints away.

"Man you're cruel Hinata," Bokuto deadpans, "poor Tsum-Tsum hasn't had a chance to lay hands on you for a while and you ask him that."

Hinata elbows his side, "I...didn't mean it that way!" but he realizes he's right. He misses Atsumu's warmth too, but he's been too busy with volleyball to even think about it. Hinata purses his lips and looks down making a sad expression. _"I'll make it up to him."_

\- - -

When Atsumu gets home he doesn't say a word to Osamu, he's busy making dinner so he pays no mind. He drags his feet to his room, tosses his bag on the floor and drops himself face down on the futon, leaving his phone nearby. The rough contact sends a jolt to his crotch.

"Damn it Shouyou-kun...yer killin' me." He closes his eyes and thinks of the cute redhead that's been driving him nuts. The way he jumps so high, the motion lifting his t-shirt for a hint at his navel and abs. The way he receives every spike, back arched and strong legs flexing and bending at his will. How sweat rolls down his skin when he runs, his shorts sticking to him highlighting his curves. Hinata is a treat for the eyes, too bad he can't appreciate it properly while they're playing. He rolls his hips unconsciously on the sheets, pressing his forehead on the pillow and biting his lower lip. "Ugh..." he's about to shove his hand under his shorts when his phone buzzes. His eyes shoot open and he sees a new text from Hinata.

-Shouyou: Tsumuuuuu

-Shouyou: are you busy

Atsumu sighs, leaning his elbows on the pillow, _"Yeah I was about to come in my pants thinking of you."_

-Atsumu: nah, sup?

-Shouyou: idk I was worried since you said you didn't feel good

-Shouyou: and well, just miss you right now

Hinata blushes typing that, but he knows Atsumu likes his honesty, and it's the truth anyways.

-Atsumu: I miss you more

-Atsumu: was gonna touch myself, ya looked amazing out of the shower

-Shouyou: don't

Most of Atsumu's blood is leaving his brain to fuel his hard-on, so he's not exactly thinking clearly, but did he just get virtually cockblocked?

-Shouyou: wait until tomorrow, I'll give it to you

-Shouyou: be ready ;)

Okay, that was very vague, but certainly enough to create some interesting expectations. What's so special about tomorrow? Atsumu tries to regain his ability to think, but he's almost certain they're scheduled to take a bus for another practice match. The match will be aired on live tv, so they have to be at the stadium early, only thirty minutes to rest after the bus arrives to their destination. That's a bit tight on time for whatever Hinata has planned, but at this point Atsumu will take whatever he can get.

-Atsumu: got it

It's not that Atsumu doesn't trust Hinata to make it worth the wait, but he's pent up _now_ so he keeps humping at his futon a bit longer, screwing his eyes shut, mouth hanging open and drooling on his pillow. "Hah...Shouyou-kun, hnnn...Shouyou, Sho..." he speeds up his movements, groaning louder every minute. He's trying not to reach the edge, and then there's a loud banging noise.

"Hey 'Tsumu, dinner is-" Osamu swings the door open and squints his eyes making a disgusted face. Atsumu freezes and grips the sheets, looking at his brother over his shoulder.

"Jesus christ just get laid already," Osamu shuts the door with a slam.

Atsumu grits his teeth in frustration, "I'M TRYIN'!!"

\- - -

In the morning the Black Jackals' members are waiting near the gym, lining up to take the bus and checking their bags before going in. It's only a practice match but it will be broadcasted all over Japan, so they have to be completely prepared.

Hinata is chatting with the group cheerful as ever, laughing out loud and making funny gestures. When Atsumu arrives Hinata starts whispering to the others covering his lips, and they peek at him out of the corner of their eyes. Bokuto wiggles a brow and smirks. Sakusa frowns and looks away.

 _"Somethin' fishy is goin' on,"_ Atsumu thinks before he walks towards Hinata.

"Good morning 'Tsumu!" he says as he greets the setter with a smack on the lips, "ready to win today?"

Atsumu instantly relaxes and puts an arm over the shorter man, "Whatcha think?"

"You're always ready," Hinata winks.

They're the last ones to get in the bus, and the only free seats are the ones in the back. It's not where they usually sit –the front row is their spot– but Atsumu doesn't think too much about it. He takes the last seat by the window and Hinata sits beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

The ride is supposed to take a while, they have to get across a few districts before they reach the stadium. Atsumu gazes through the window at nothing in particular, his hands resting on top of his thighs. He feels a bit drowsy but he sobers up when he feels Hinata's fingers start tracing circles on his hand. He turns it over so his palm faces up and Hinata laces their fingers together.

"Are you ready?" whispers Hinata.

Confused at the question Atsumu turns his head to look at him, but before he can ask anything Hinata lets go of his hand and seizes his crotch. Atsumu's eyes go wide and they fix on Hinata's, full of mischief. He's grinning ear to ear, and his devious fingers tighten their hold a bit.

"W-wait a minute," he gulps and his throat is tight from nerves, "are ya serious, Shouyou-kun?"

Hinata's actions speak louder than words as he slides his hand under Atsumu's shorts and boxers, his fist wrapping his cock but unmoving, "So do you want it or not?"

Atsumu can't believe this is happening, Hinata is about to give him a handjob in the back seat of their team's bus and he couldn't be more excited, "Damn, yeah, help yerself."

The lack of lube makes it a bit difficult, but Hinata tightens his fist and starts pumping very slowly, twisting his wrist to add some flavor to the motion. He teases the head with his thumb, applying some pressure to the nerves under it with his index and middle fingers and then squeezing making a tight circle. He feels proud at how fast it gets hard, but then again they haven't done anything like this for a while.

"Nngh- Shouyou-kun, that's, ah- so good," Atsumu tries to muffle his moans as much as possible biting the sleeve of his jacket, but Hinata's hand feels incredible. He's glad he didn't get to finish what he started last night, the pleasure now multiplied by ten times. He throws his head back on the headrest, panting heavily and spreading his legs, thrusting upwards following Hinata's gentle rhythm.

The bus makes a stop at a traffic light. 

Atsumu looks outside the window and his blood freezes, staring wide-eyed at the street. There are two girls standing there and looking at the bus, their shocked faces a sign that they've seen what's happening, not that it's difficult when Hinata's hand doesn't stop moving in his pants.

"Shouyou, oh crap- Shouyou-kun, hah- wait," his mind is sending mixed signals of 'no' and 'yes' and he realizes he's really not doing anything to stop Hinata at all, in fact he only thrusts into his fist more desperately. His head lolls to the side pressing his forehead against the window, his ragged breath clouding the glass, his face flushed and lustful. One of the girls gets a hold of a phone from within her bag. "Fuuuck-" his cock is throbbing like crazy and he's really getting off like this, volleyball career be damned. The girl is lifting her phone while the other gasps, it's over for him.

The bus resumes moving just in time, sparing the little shame he has left.

"Not yet," Hinata squeezes the base of his cock painfully, precum dribbling down his fingers, "still have another surprise for you."

\- - -

They arrive at the stadium and Atsumu sneaks out of the bus after everyone else making sure his hard-on subsided. Hinata merrily walks ahead with the rest of the team like he hasn't wickedly blueballed his poor setter, again. Atsumu sighs and questions what has he done to deserve this torture, but unsurprisingly a lot of things come to mind. They start doing warm ups on the court while listening to their coach's instructions, Atsumu tries really hard to pay attention but his eyes drift to Hinata as he stretches on the floor, _"I swear 'm gonna pound ya so hard when this is over,"_ he thinks as he licks his lips.

The match goes on for longer than expected, national tv cameras getting every detail of the game. The Black Jackals' popularity has skyrocketed lately thanks to their recent victories but there's still a long way to go until international competitions. Their coach makes a signal for replacement, letting Hinata rest as the game is almost over. Atsumu has been benched for a bit, sitting on a spare chair far behind everyone else. His mood has turned sour after messing up two tosses and his concentration wasn't at one hundred percent. Being a perfectionist isn't easy, specially when you want to look good for the cameras. He glances up and sees Hinata walk past the bench, grabbing his jacket from a teammate and moving towards him.

"Phew! That was a bit tougher than usual," he says as he wipes the sweat off his face with the end of his t-shirt.

"Hmm, I guess so. Ya were demandin' quite a lot from me."

Hinata smiles and gets closer, "True that...you've been so patient with me 'Tsumu," he turns his back for a moment, and then he quickly sits on top of him. Dead on his crotch, in front of at least eighty people in the stadium, not counting the whole country of Japan watching tv.

"Shouyou-kun," he tries to speak but it's difficult feeling Hinata's appetizing ass, "are ya _really_ tryin' to kill me?"

"Are you ready?" he whispers again.

No amount of physical exercise has such an effect on Atsumu, his heart rate goes up over a hundred times per minute, he starts sweating buckets –more so than before– and he feels his senses sharpen to the maximum. "Okay," he answers with a shaky voice.

Hinata places the jacket he had grabbed earlier over his crotch, covering down to his knees, and starts rocking his hips back and forth, slowly but surely. His ass grinds on Atsumu's cock as if they were fucking. Atsumu sees stars, he gulps but no amount of liquid can quench the thirst he feels right now. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he slips them under the safety of the jacket and grips Hinata's thighs from the sides.

"Oh- Oh shit..."

Atsumu's eyes try to focus on something, anything, he looks around, cameras are everywhere aiming at the court, except one that hovers around for the crowd shots. He looks over Hinata's shoulders, their coach is yelling instructions at the players, but he can't hear anything else other than Hinata's breathing and his own.

"'Tsumu, fuck my thighs."

The sound of his heartbeat drums loud in his ears, he's not a coward, he'll prove it to Hinata. He slides down his shorts and boxers only enough for his cock to break free, but not for long as Hinata traps it in between his strong and smooth thighs. Atsumu is a needy man, he wants more, always aims for higher. He thrusts in slow motions to avoid being caught, pushing Hinata's thighs together as the head of his cock peeks in and out from below. He lays his head on Hinata's shoulder and bites his t-shirt to stop himself from moaning.

The game continues, five minutes left until the end.

Inunaki receives.

"Shouyou-kun..."

Sakusa bumps.

"Quick, 'Tsumu."

Meian sets.

"Love you, love you, love you-"

Bokuto spikes and scores.

The crowd goes absolutely wild at the last winning point and Atsumu feels like he's being cheered upon to have the best orgasm he's ever had. His mind goes blank and he lets out a barely audible "Ngh."

Hinata rushes to place his palm over Atsumu's cock in time to stop the strands of cum from making a mess on his thighs, but there's so much he has to use his jacket to clean it off. He removes his hand from under it and licks the leftovers on his palm and fingers, turning his head back to Atsumu, "Was that worth the wait?"

"Hmm...still wanna fuck you." Atsumu puts his spent cock back in his pants and they both get up to celebrate the team's victory.

"Well, we still have the bus trip back home." Hinata says while wiggling his brows suggestively.

Atsumu feels like he's won once more.

\- - -

FIN ~ ♥


End file.
